Flaming Love
by grubsauce41369
Summary: Karkat and Sollux have a pretty almost regular morning when it is interrupted by something terrible and unexpected!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS' NOTEZ (because there are two): ****SWIGGITY SWIRST THIS IS OUR FIRST...fanfic that is... So um... Yeah... this is pretty sick awesome and stuff because of super sick nasty reasons. We worked so hard on this and we hope they you will leave comments and stuff-but MIND you that this is an awesome story and therefore only awesome comments are allowed. Alright. We good? Yeah...we good. With love: Peep 1 and Peep 2 (the awesomest peep to pop). **

Once upon a time in Altenadia karkaar smashed his alarm cluck because it was making to much niose to lound in the mourning. He herd a graon beside him itnwas Sollux. Both of the rubed there eyes sleppy caus it was sooooooo early. It was five am time to make some god damn pankaces karkat profected at solluxs face. Sollux pulled the covers over his face and said go do it fuckwad. Karkat tried to get puot of bed and tripped and fell on his face. He landed insollxs dirty underpants pile. Karkat got up and he was angry! Sollux, karkat exclaimed. I thought I told you about 64 billion times to put your dirty underwer into the washing mahine you lazy asshole fuckbucket. Sollux smiled and said that sounds like a personal problem buttface. Karkat through his sythe into wall and snorted downstairs. I don't see why I have tim ake the panakakes all the tume its his turn anyways gosh golly gee I hate him. Imma fuck him up have some mond honey with that pancakes bitch. But as karkat went to piut it on the pancakes he tripped again and it fell out the window and landed on there neighbor john and killed his pet frog. YOU ASSBUTT YOUR FROG GOT ALL OVER MY MIND HONEY AS THE FROG COMBUSTED COVERING JOHN IN GUTS AND HONEY. Jonh smiled happily and said karkat dear fellow please suck my dick and he scipped off into the sunrose. Karkat did a double face palm combo and says FUCK YOU FUCKING FUCKASS FUCKY FUCKER and stumble back toward his pancakes which were blazing as was half the house. Sollux was still asleep because he was tired nd it was soooooooo early like 5am still oh my god that's early. Sighing heavily Karkat jumped uup the sters and run toword hsi and Sollux's' door. He had to get his boyfriend up so they could be safe and make penkakes sumwhereelse. His house was burning and the smoke hurt his lungs leik they wre burning moar than his ehous. He was so scared.

Karkat kicked down the door like a boss because he is one and got sollud hit buy the flying piece of wood that was the door. "oh My god I'M SO SORRY SOLLUX BUT YOU NEED TO GET THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO BURN LIKE MY PANCAKES DID." Sollux didn't buge because he was KO'd by the doork. Karkat onle had one thing option left. He treid to pick up Sollux and he did so he thorew the unkonscious body at the window. The window bent but did n't berak and Sollux was spat unceremoniously back onto the hot floor. He siszzled like an egg for a few seconds befoer he got a burn. Karkat was getting maor and moar frustrated so he threw the obnioxious alarm out of the window to break it. Sollux followed the clock out and hit the ground with a thump loud enough to shake the house.

The floors shook and Karkat fell down hurting his hands because it was so hit it burned him badly. He needed to get out, but he was afraid of heights so he cao;dn't jump out of the window. He was on the second floor. John couldn't help but overher karkats girlish screams and wandered back from the sunrise. "Karkat my dear chum you living appear to be smoldering, do you aquire the assistants of my services?" "YES BUT DON'T HUG ME IM SCARED AND I SMELL LIKE BURNT PANCAKES BECAUSE GREEN IS NOT A CREATIVE COLOR! Karkat was obviously delrios from the smoke and tripped agsin on slolluxs discusting pants and came tumbling out the brkoken window. John was lucklily there to break his fall but being the dorkatron he is he didn't catch he got squished by karkats fat ass and almost dies but doesn't because he is john.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS' NOTEZ PT. DOS: ****Y'ALL READY FOR PART TWOOOOOOOOOOOOO? WELL DUH YOU ARE! I mean who wouldn't be? This story is amazing and we're SOOOOOO excited to have this opertunity to share it with you all. Thanks for reading and there's a...surprise down in there for you all so yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! 3 With love: Peep 1 and Two. **

Upon hearing the shrieks of the bickering duo, Sollux was pulled from his unconscious state of being and finally opened his eyes. With a cough and a raspy voice he inquired, "what the fuck is going on here?" John ignored Sollux and leaned in to whisper in Karkar's ear, "Ay lil' mamma how you doin'?" Cringing, Karkat screeched, "WHAT THE EVERLOVING CLUSTERFUCK YOUR BREATH SMELLS LIKE OLD MAN! HAVE YOU BEEN BLOWING THAT SHADY BRO CHARACTER *AGAIN*?!/11/1?!"

John had never blushed so hard in his life. Hie got up and meandered over to Sollux, and said, "get up." "Okay," Sollux said, coughing still. He did. It was hard for him because he breathed in so much smoke but he managed gracefully. Karkat sprinted hard toward his loover. "SOLLUX IM SORRY I TRIPPED ON YOUR DIRTY UNDERWEAR AD BURNED THE PANCAEKS, BUT YOU HAVE A NICE ASS SO ITS OKAY" Karkat turned around to see john gaping at him. 'EGBERT GO HOME SOLLUX LIKES MY BURNT PANCAKES SO I DON'T NEED YOU K THNX BYE" John nodded exceptingly and quickly absconded flipping the two love birds off as he skipped away toward Bro's house. Sollux looked deeply into kakats eyes and whispered hornily "I can show you the world shining shimmering splendid" Karkat jumped up fangirling and began to sing as hey danced around there front yard holding hands. In the soft glow of there blazing house.

****The two were able to be escorted by firemen from the burning house and they were driven safely to Sollux's house****

The two approached Sollux's house with shaking hands and baited breath. Neither of them had been expecting such a catastrophe and so early in the morning; but they were both safe and sound after all, and that's all that mattered to them. Fear, relief, and a new found appreciation for each other tore at each of the trolls as they crossed the lawn. A new found need for each other had been engendered by the near death travesty the two had survived, and a need to be closer than before…than ever before. Knees shook, hands clenched and unclenched, and the two didn't dare to even look at each other…not until they had crossed the seemingly infinite stretch of lawn in front of Sollux's house. The yellow blooded troll opened the door and held it open for Karkat, a playful smirk darting across his lips and exposing the tips of sharp, white fangs. Oh god how the shorter one's heart pounded with just that one look—it was almost as if the single look conveyed every sort of pent up desire for each other manifested in a dark sort of playfulness.

The other gestured inside and Karkat followed without a word. Immediately after the red blood breeched the threshold into the house, Sollux slammed the door before roughly shoving Karkat against a wall and attacking his lips. It was almost like an unspoken trigger had set them both off as they clawed needily through each other's hair. Karkat had to remember to keep in control of him lest Sollux would rather play—as he always did. His suspicion was confirmed as the taller troll's hands slid down and firmly grasped the shorter one's hips, pressing the shorter one more firmly against the wall. If Sollux wanted it rough then hell he'd get what he wanted!

Scraping his teeth along Sollux's bottom lip, Karkat heard a dark chuckle bubble up from the taller one as he dragged his nails across the taller one's scalp. Sollux grinned and muttered against Karkat's lips, "Naughty, KK. Naughty." A new onslaught of overzealous horn rubbing, grinding, and rough caresses ensued in as their "game" went on. Eventually the playfulness gave way to desire as a basic need for one another puppetted their moves as they lost control.

Then they had super magical sugar coated sex like that shit was better than a bowl lucky charms because it was magically delicious. IT was so amazing that they slept for the rest of the day until it was once again time to make pancakes at exactly 5pm. Sollux decided he would make the pancakes awesomer than karkat because he burnt down the house and that was bad. Karkat followed Sollux into there demolished kitchen wearing only his favorite lacy pink panties. Sollux quickly made the pancakes as karkat poured them some aj and for the first time not tripping and throwing anything out the window. Sollux pancakes were not very good but neither of them could tell because there sex was so amazing everything just tasted like magic and sparkles. Soon life became magic and sparkles the sex they had was so great that it actsaully ripped a ehole in the space time continuum and soon the entire planet was over taken by sex but only when the sominc x theme song came on. When it saif=d goota go fast you know they definetlyl weren't takig it slow.


End file.
